


Слепая зона

by PrettyPenny



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-27 07:48:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5040019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyPenny/pseuds/PrettyPenny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Во время погружения Имс сливается со своей имитацией и теряет себя. Столкнувшись с последствиями, Артур пользуется ситуацией.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Слепая зона

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Don't Stand In My Blind Spot](https://archiveofourown.org/works/152203) by [Croik](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croik/pseuds/Croik). 



> Переведено на ФБ-2015.  
> Вычитка: +Lupa+  
> Баннер: Bri An

– Объясни мне, – сказал Артур, – как ты собираешься сымитировать человека, которого ни разу не видел.

Имс медленно отпил бренди.

– Одной стопки недостаточно, чтобы фокусник начал раскрывать свои секреты, – ответил он.

Сидящий напротив Артур нахмурился. Учитывая его репутацию, он был именно таким, как ожидал Имс: проницательный, профессиональный, дотошный до мелочей – и вдобавок жуткий зануда. 

– Я не собираюсь красть твои секреты, – заверил Артур, словно убеждал маленького ребенка. – Я просто хочу знать принцип, чтобы представлять, чего ожидать внизу. В конце концов, это _моя_ работа.

Имс незаметно окинул взглядом бар отеля. До закрытия оставалось еще два часа, и гул, стоящий в забитом практически до отказа зальчике, надежно скрывал их разговор от любопытных ушей. 

– Ты когда-нибудь имитировал? – спросил он, заранее зная ответ.

– Нет. Я пробовал, но безуспешно. – Артур холодно пожал плечами, показывая, как мало это его беспокоит. – Полагаю, мне не хватает необходимого контроля.

Имс спрятал улыбку за ободком своего бокала.

– Это потому что ты думаешь, что не сможешь, – поддел он.

Артур продолжил прожигать его взглядом, и поскольку было ясно, что без боя он не сдастся, Имс уступил: 

– Тебе знакомо это чувство, когда встречаешь во сне человека, которого не знаешь, но ты догадываешься, кем он должен быть?

– Мне больше не снятся естественные сны, – сказал Артур.

– Ну да, я так и полагал, но ты же _помнишь_ это ощущение, правда?

– Конечно. – Артур откинулся на спинку стула и, поняв, что Имс ожидает ответа, продолжил: – Второй принцип дримшеринга состоит в следующем: разум объекта всегда будет пытаться придать смысл и узнаваемые черты тому, что ты ему предложишь, даже незнакомому лицу. Только так он или она смогут принять созданный сон за реальность.

Имс кивнул – он ожидал подобный бесстрастный ответ.

– А первый принцип? – спросил он.

Артур явно не любил, когда его водили за нос, однако он сложил руки на груди и сделал одолжение:

– Разум объекта всегда заполняет пустое пространство. Это как-то связано с…

– Когда ты создаешь сон, ты оставляешь пустое пространство?

Артур резко втянул носом воздух. 

– От него невозможно избавиться, – сказал он. – Но я стараюсь.

Имс мысленно улыбнулся, он мог представить, какие сны строит Артур. Стерильные коридоры, холодный мрамор и изысканные символические произведения искусства. 

– Не сомневаюсь, но именно благодаря пустотам объект ощущает себя увереннее в окружающей среде. Они позволяют ему наполнить пространство мелкими деталями, которые делают сон более личным.

– Да, но даже в этом случае необходимо соблюдать осторожность, – заметил Артур. – Потому что ты не можешь предсказать, чем объект заполнит эти пустоты. Оставишь слишком много, и это может повлиять на ход работы.

– Несомненно, тут очень тонкая грань, – согласился Имс. – А что случится, если ты оставишь _только_ пустое пространство?

– Тогда… объект заполнит его самостоятельно, полностью. По сути, объект станет создателем сна. – Артур покачал головой. – Это еще опаснее и совершенно непредсказуемо.

– Точно. А теперь… – Имс оперся локтями на стол. – Примени все это к тому, что я сказал в начале.

Артур сощурился, Имс практически видел, как в его голове вращаются колесики. Артур довольно быстро сложил два и два.

– Ты собираешься оставить пустым себя? – неверяще спросил он.

– Имитация сама по себе хитрая штука, – заметил Имс, купаясь во впечатленном взгляде Артура, которым тот внезапно прикипел к нему. – Мы каждый раз балансируем на грани, даем объекту каркас, на который он проецирует свое восприятие. Вопрос только в том, как много ты можешь ему позволить… – он криво улыбнулся Артуру, – …и как твое воображение справится с этим. Но поскольку в этот раз мне придется узнать личность человека, а не воспроизвести ее, я не стану использовать каркас. Я просто… окажусь там и посмотрю, что из этого выйдет.

– То есть в двух словах ты станешь проекцией, – заключил Артур. Он откинулся на спинку стула, в нем боролись интерес и неодобрение. – Это звучит опасно.

– Ох, это не так страшно, – с легкостью соврал Имс. – Но это означает, что как только мы погрузимся в сон, я буду полностью подвержен влиянию объекта. Знаешь, у каждого сна есть своя история, и я буду играть ту роль, которую мне отведут. Возможно, мне нельзя будет доверять.

Артур недовольно прочистил горло. 

– Я не уверен, что могу доверять тебе даже сейчас.

Имс ухмыльнулся.

– Твоя правда.

На стол упала тень; подняв головы, они увидели последнего члена их команды – Доминика Кобба. Тот был одет в хорошо подогнанный костюм и держал в руке кейс. 

– Мне только что позвонили, – произнес он. – Они готовы.

– Объект зовут Мэри Маршалл, – Кобб еще раз объяснял суть работы, когда они выходили из лифта на восьмом этаже. – Она жена нашего клиента – Эрика Маршалла. Мистер Маршалл боится, что жена ему изменяет, и хочет знать с кем.

– Нанять частного детектива было бы дешевле, а? – съязвил Имс.

– Однако мистеру Маршаллу нужно не только это. Миссис Маршалл методично опустошала свой банковский счет, и он хочет знать, куда пошли эти деньги. – Кобб остановился у двери с правой стороны и громко постучал. – Также он убежден, что она планирует его убить.

– Он надеется, что если помешает ее планам, они смогут спокойно развестись и не вмешивать в это дело полицию, – добавил Артур.

Имс приподнял брови:

– Как романтично.

– Как _такое_ может быть романтичным?

Дверь открылась, и за ней показался светловолосый мужчина под сорок, с мокрым от пота лицом. 

– Заходите, – скороговоркой сказал он. – Заходите… она спит.

Они быстро вошли внутрь и двинулись к кровати, где поверх простыней без сознания раскинулась их цель. На ней было черное коктейльное платье, резко контрастировавшее с гладкой бледной кожей; светлые волосы разметались вокруг головы, словно нимб.  
Глядя на ее полные красные губы, Имс сдержанно улыбнулся. 

– Теперь я вижу, почему тебе одного его мало, – вполголоса произнес он.

– Вы все помните макет сна, верно? – продолжил Кобб, устанавливая ПЭСИВ. – Имс идет первым. Мы с Артуром изображаем официантов. Как только подадут ужин, Артур подойдет к Имсу и позовет его к телефону.

Имс закатал рукав и подтянул стул. 

– Главное, будь добр, убедись, чтобы рядом с телефоном была зеркальная стена.

– Зачем это? – спросил Артур, вводя иглу себе в предплечье.

– Потому что я тщеславен.

– Вы же будете осторожны, правда? – наблюдая за их подготовкой, нервно спросил Эрик. – У этого же нет… побочных эффектов, да?

Кобб надел наушники и передал Эрику пульт. 

– Когда на таймере останется 20 секунд, нажмете на «плей», – проинструктировал он. – Ни о чем не волнуйтесь, мистер Маршалл. Это займет совсем немного времени. – Он перевел взгляд на Имса. – Ты готов?

Имс устроился на стуле, сделал глубокий вдох, затем медленно выдохнул. Его нервно дернувшуюся губу не заметил никто. 

– Как скажете, босс. 

Кобб кивнул Эрику, тот состроил гримасу и нажал на кнопку. 

С тихим шипением механизм начал свою работу. Имс закрыл глаза и отпустил свой разум, погружаясь в радушно обволакивающую его тьму, предвестницу зарождающегося сна Кобба. Он позволил ей разобрать себя на части, стереть каждую личную черту, оставляя только чистую болванку, заготовку человека. 

Он стоял около фешенебельного ресторана в центре города: приглушенный свет льется сквозь тонированные стекла, швейцар у двери. С большим трудом сосредоточившись он заставил себя войти внутрь, с одной конкретной целью. Словно тень, не имея ни личности, ни внешности, он шел навстречу своей возлюбленной.

Подсознание Мэри накинулось на него, стоило ему переступить порог. Ее разум обрушился с неистовой силой, растягивая и вылепливая заново с непривычным ему рвением. Он сделал шаг, и она наделила его телом: подтянутая фигура, загорелая кожа, широкий полногубый рот, темные вьющиеся волосы. Еще шаг, и перед ним раскрылась ее история: тайные встречи, свежие простыни отеля, обнаженная влажная кожа и следы от ногтей. У него был шрам на плече, который она обожала прикусывать. И глубокие карие глаза, перед которыми она раскрывала все свои секреты. 

Когда Имс подошел к столику Мэри, он уже не был Имсом, он даже понятия не имел о том, что человек по имени Имс вообще существовал. Он знал только, кем ему _предназначено_ быть. 

Мэри откинулась на стуле. Одетая в темно-зеленое платье с глубоким вырезом, она поигрывала золотым ожерельем, тонувшем в ее декольте.

– Ты опоздал, Сэм. – Изогнув тонкую бровь, Мэри протянула ему руку, ладонью вниз.

Имс обошел стол и поцеловал предложенную руку.

– Прости. Надеюсь, ты недолго ждала.

Мэри пожала плечами.

– Я только пришла, – сказала она, указывая ему на стул.

Он послушно сел, почти тут же показался официант, наполнил бокал уже стоявшим на столе вином. В этом ловком, облаченном в костюм человеке было что-то знакомое, но Имс не смог уловить что. 

– Я смотрю, ты решила сделать заказ без меня, – произнес Имс, медленно вдыхая аромат вина. Аромат был сильный, горьковатый, липнущий к языку. 

Мэри придвинула к нему свой бокал и улыбнулась, когда он его наполнил.

– Ты всегда заказываешь филе миньон. Чем этот вечер отличается от остальных?

Она вперилась в него взглядом, перед ним раскрылись новые подробности их истории, снабжая нужным ответом. 

– Сегодня особенный день, – чуть слышно произнес он. – Больше нам не придется прятаться.

Она непонимающе уставилась на него, затем догадавшись, растянула губы в улыбке.

– Значит, завтра, на скачках…

– Я организовал встречу Майкла с Эриком в его личной ложе, – возбужденно подтвердил Имс. – Нам с тобой даже не понадобится быть рядом.

– И ты считаешь, ему можно доверять? – тут же спросила Мэри. – Твоему другу, Майклу.

– Учитывая сумму, которую я ему предложил, да. – Имс поднял бокал. – За твою свободу, Мэри.

Мэри поднесла свой бокал к его, раздался звон. 

– За свободу, – повторила она, смакуя это слово. Вино Мэри пригубила, уже отведя взгляд.

Она сменила тему, и они праздно болтали на отвлеченные темы: места, которые они посетили, места, которые планируют посетить. Даже растворившись в навязанной ему роли, Имс видел, как во время его разговора блуждает ее взгляд, словно она уже далеко, наслаждается свободой, которую он ей обеспечил своими черными делами. Она накручивала локон на палец, постукивала ножкой и с нетерпением ждала окончания вечера.

Через несколько минут после того, как подали блюда, когда Имс недовольно разглядывал свое филе, вновь появился тот ловкий официант и позвал Имса к телефону. Как только Имс встал из-за стола, Мэри достала мобильный телефон, ничуть не огорчившись его уходом.

Имс проследовал за официантом в дальний конец ресторана, отделенный перегородкой. Взяв телефонную трубку, он посмотрел налево и заметил полированное зеркало, занимавшее почти всю стену. Он долгое мгновение всматривался в свое отражение, ощущая колющее несоответствие в собственной внешности.

Бросив трубку, он подошел ближе и приложил ладонь к стеклу. 

Отражение принадлежало не ему. Он потер глаза, посмотрел еще раз и… вспомнил.

– Имс. – Артур коснулся его плеча. – Ты в порядке?

Имс передернул плечами. Тяжелая челюсть и кудри пропали, уступая место более знакомому образу. 

– Ох, так гораздо лучше.

К ним присоединился Кобб, тоже переодетый официантом. 

– Что ты узнал?

– Меня зовут Сэм Беррингтон, – сообщил Имс. – Похоже, мы с Мэри уже какое-то время состоим в отношениях. А завтра мой друг Майкл собирается опоить Эрика и скинуть с балкона его частной ложи на ипподроме. – Он пожал плечами. – Клиент оказался прав.

– А деньги? – спросил Кобб.

– Без понятия, и, по правде говоря, не уверен, что смогу вытянуть из нее эту информацию. – Имс обернулся назад и без удивления обнаружил, как Мэри строит глазки статному джентльмену за соседним столиком. – Сэм лишь пешка. Она потеряла интерес. Готов поспорить, как только я вернусь, она заявит, что ей нужно идти. Возможно, у нее уже назначено еще одно свидание.

Артур хмыкнул.

– Все еще считаешь это романтичным? – саркастически поинтересовался он.

– Посмотри на это под таким углом, – Имс серьезно заглянул ему в лицо. – Мистер Маршалл знает, что она из себя представляет, и все равно пытается ее защитить. Ты когда-нибудь любил так сильно, чтобы пойти на такое?

Артур неловко отшатнулся.

– Я никогда не был настолько глуп.

– Хватит, – прервал их Кобб. – Сейчас нам необходимо узнать, куда она планирует скрыться с деньгами. Если Имс прав, и мы больше не можем использовать Сэма, надо придумать другой способ добыть информацию.

– Например? – спросил Артур. – Проследить за ней до дома и по старинке взломать ее счет? 

– Если в курятнике ее ждет другой петух, то нам придется иметь дело с еще одной разъяренной проекцией, – предупредил Имс. Артур бросил на него сердитый взгляд, но Имс сделал вид, что не заметил. – И мы в любом случае не знаем заранее, окажется ли полезным место, в которое она нас приведет. Если я выманю ее наружу, мы сможем ее похитить и немного встряхнуть.

Артур покачал головой.

– Клиент этого не хотел. Ты сам только что сказал, что…

– Я назвал это романтичным, но ни слова не сказал, что мне есть до этого дело, – возразил Имс.

– Все равно, с ней это не сработает. Мы знаем, что она натренирована в защите подсознания и не поддастся угрозам.

– Что еще было в ее досье, что мы можем использовать? – поторопил Кобб. – У нас не так много времени.

Артур задумчиво потер рот.

– По словам мистера Маршалла, она любит манипулировать и совершенно нетерпима. Любит спонтанность. А еще она очень ревнивая и жуткая собственница. 

– О, это уже что-то, – ухмыльнувшись, заметил Имс. – Может, старина Сэмми нам еще пригодится. 

– У тебя десять минут, – сообщил Кобб. – Если это не сработает, нам остается только выкрасть ее телефон и надеяться, что в нем найдется что-то полезное. – Он направился в обеденный зал.

Артур глянул на Имса.

– Что ты собираешься делать?

– Еще толком не понял, – признался Имс.

– У нас осталось где-то полчаса, – раздраженно напирал Артур. – Нет времени гадать, какой план может…

Имс пихнул Артура в грудь. 

– И ты только мешаешь, – огрызнулся он. – Я что-нибудь придумаю, верь мне. – Он повернулся к зеркалу и глубоко вздохнул, снова принимая образ своей имитации. – Придется импровизировать.

Артур потряс головой:

– Но _как_?

– Доверюсь инстинктам. Тебе тоже стоит попробовать, Артур. – Имс поправил узел галстука и пригладил кудри. – Начнем, пожалуй. Смотри и учись.

Имс развернулся и решительно зашагал прочь. На него все также давило подсознание Мэри, пытаясь подчинить, сделать своим, и он позволял… по большей части. Занимая место напротив, он оставил себе один уголок самосознания, вцепился в него мертвой хваткой.

– Извини, любимая. Как твой окунь?

– Вполне, – равнодушно ответила она. – Мы будем заказывать десерт? Честно говоря, я на диете.

Имс нахмурился, отправив еще один кусочек стейка себе в рот.

– Тебе она не нужна, – ответил он. Получив краткое подтверждение своей правоты, Мэри действительно собиралась его бросить, он испытал удовлетворение, и в то же время горькое разочарование Сэма затопило его внутренности. Он практически не мог отличить его чувства от своих.

– Но если ты не хочешь заказывать десерт, ничего страшного. – Он боролся за свою личность и пытался продумать следующий ход. – Мне тоже надо кое-куда заглянуть.

Мэри напряглась.

– Куда?

– У меня назначена встреча.

Она опасно сузила глаза.

– С кем?

Отражая натиск ее подсознания, Имс отправил в рот еще один кусок, прожевал и запил.

– С другом, – ответил он, слишком медленно и неопределенно. 

Имс поднял на нее взгляд, и вдруг давление пропало. История сна менялась: он больше не был Сэмом – преданным возлюбленным, он стал Сэмом – блудливым типом; его намеки воплотились в жизнь. Она заглотила наживку.

– Я думала, потом мы поедем в отель, – сказала Мэри, ерзая на стуле. – Я забронировала номер.

– Разве ты не хочешь побыть со своим мужем? Это ваша последняя ночь вместе.

– Нет. – Мэри встряхнула волосами, играя роль праведной жертвы почти так же хорошо, как Имс играл свою. – Нет, Сэм, я хочу провести ее с тобой.

Артур подошел к столику с графином воды и заново наполнил бокалы. 

– Вам принести десертное меню, когда вы закончите с филе? – спросил он, пристально глядя на Имса.

Имс хотел было сказать, что его десять минут еще не прошли, но уступил Сэму и ответил:

– Нет, спасибо. Мы уйдем, как только нам принесут счет.

Мэри внимательно изучала их двоих. Внимание Артура к Имсу было слишком очевидным, конечно, она его заметила. На лице проступило подозрение, и что-то во сне изменилось.

– Вообще-то я бы не отказалась от десертного меню, – сухо произнесла она.

Артур вдумчиво кивнул. Когда он снова вопросительно посмотрел на Имса, Мэри сжала под столом кулаки, и сон снова пошатнулся. Имс чувствовал изменения, но не был уверен в их направлении, пока Артур не пришел к своим выводам.

Его рука скользнула Имсу на плечо. 

– Хорошо, мисс, – произнес он и сжал руку.

В другое время Имс даже поздравил бы Артура. Его поведение было достаточно очевидным и идеально вписалось в их напряженный разговор, и затем он быстро удалился. Артур выдал блестящую импровизацию, которая, несомненно, должна была возбудить любопытство и подозрения у их ревнивой клиентки. И это сработало, настолько хорошо, что Имс захотел его прибить.

– Ты его знаешь? – холодно спросила Мэри.

Сон подхватил Имса, он пытался удержаться, но оставил слишком много свободного пространства, не ожидая такой сильной атаки. Ее разум подсказал ему ответ.

– Да, – произнес Имс с напускной простотой. – Я часто здесь бываю.

– Ты с ним встречаешься после нашей встречи? – слово буквально сочилось ядом.

Ответ был «да».

– Конечно же нет, – соврал Имс и мокрой от пота ладонью потянулся к своему бокалу. – О чем ты говоришь? Не сходи с ума.

Мэри подалась вперед, ее согнутые острые плечи напоминали о крадущейся львице. 

– Не ври мне Сэм.

– Что ты хочешь, чтобы я сказал? – раздраженно поинтересовался Имс, балансируя на грани паники. – Я его знаю, ясно? Он хороший человек. – Имс оглянулся и заметил Артура у бара – тот разговаривал с Коббом. Он знал, кем они были, и догадывался, о чем говорили, но только в груди вспыхнула внезапная искра ревности Сэма, увлекая все глубже в водоворот, созданный подсознанием Мэри. Она затягивала его в свою фантазию. 

– Почему ты на него смотришь? – требовательно спросила Мэри. – Из-за того, что он нравится тебе больше, чем я?

Ответ был «да».

– Не смеши меня.

– Тогда почему бы тебе не поехать домой со мной? – Красные губы Мэри исказились в некрасивой усмешке. Она была в бешенстве и продолжала себя накручивать. – Или ты собираешься остаться здесь, чтобы трахнуть этого официанта?

Ответ был «да».

Имс зажмурил глаза, но она не отставала.

– Мэри, пожалуйста…

Мэри ударила кулаком по столу – звякнули приборы, бутылка вина грохнулась на пол. 

– Ты трахаешь этого проклятого официанта? – завизжала она.

Ответ настолько был «да», что Имсу казалось, словно на него накинулся пчелиный рой. Внутри него разворачивалась новая история Сэма: в ней были секреты, простыни, горячая кожа, ногти, которые принадлежали не Мэри, а симпатичному ловкому официанту, которого звали Артур. Воображение Имса на удивление живо принялось заполнять пустоты, создавая яркие воспоминания на любой вкус. Он вспомнил, как они встретились в ресторане, как трахнулись в дальней кабинке туалета, и что он собирался трахнуть его в том же отеле, в котором Мэри сняла номер. Тайный роман Сэма и Артура развивался бурно, пылко и непредсказуемо, и вышло так, как вышло.

– Да! – крикнул Имс. – Да, ты довольна? Я ебу официанта!

Все уставились на них. Артур в двух шагах от их столика споткнулся и замер. Мэри кипела от возмущения, но присмотревшись, Имс заметил притаившуюся в углу рта усмешку, и до того, как окончательно потерять себя, он понял. 

Мэри знала, что спит.

Она играла с ним. Однако даже несмотря на это знание, было слишком поздно – Мэри заполучила его без остатка. Он понятия не имел, кем был. 

Артур двинулся вперед, ошарашенный и злой, Имс неправильно истолковал причину его недовольства. Он поднял руку. 

– Все в порядке, – сказал он, обращаясь к Артуру, затем к Мэри: – Ну вот. Ты довольна?

Мэри встрепенулась, вцепляясь в свою черную сумочку.

– Скажи мне правду, – не унималась она, ее глаза блестели. – Ты его любишь?

Ответ по-прежнему был «да». Эмоции молотками гремели внутри, рождая к жизни сотню сокровенных моментов, тихих вздохов, легких касаний. Имс посмотрел на Артура и съежился от смущенного выражения его лица. Не так он собирался объясниться с Артуром, не говоря уже о Мэри, но они оба смотрели на него в ожидании ответа. Все было правдой, и он не смог не ответить:

– Да.

У Мэри задрожали губы. Прекрасная как никогда, она прожигала Имса взглядом из-под накладных ресниц. Пусть временно, но ее сердце было разбито, и вдруг он вспомнил, почему так долго оставался с ней. Ведь было вовсе не сложно любить двух людей. Он уже собирался сказать ей об этом, как она сунула руку в сумочку и достала миниатюрный шестизарядный револьвер. 

Артур видел, к чему все идет, но не успел уклониться, Мэри наставила пистолет и выстрелила ему в живот, и еще раз, когда он уже заваливался на пол, в шею. Артур упал на спину, захлебываясь мучительным криком. 

Имс тут же кинулся к ней. До того, как Мэри успела снова выстрелить, он выкрутил ее запястье и вырвал револьвер. Она пронзительно закричала и принялась драться, царапаясь свободной рукой. 

– Ты меня использовал! – визжала Мэри, и когда Имс умудрился поймать ее вторую руку, ткнула его шпилькой. – Ты никогда меня не любил!

Каблук оставил глубокую ссадину на внутренней стороне голени Имса; чертыхнувшись, он вздрогнул и отпустил Мэри. Та оттолкнула его и схватила со стола нож. 

– Ты не смеешь так поступать со мной! Даже в моем собственном сне!

Кобб схватил ее со спины. В ресторане поднялся шум, и несколько завсегдатаев присоединились к нему, оттаскивая ее назад, пока она завывала и молотила ногами. 

– Не тронь ее! – закричал Имс, но затем его внимание привлек болезненный стон, и он снова оббежал стол.

Мужчины и женщины столпились вокруг, Имсу пришлось отогнать их прочь, чтобы упасть на колени перед Артуром. 

– О боже, – прошипел он; руки тряслись над неровными ранами в груди и в животе. – О черт. – Он сдернул с их столика салфетки и, туго скрутив, прижал, пытаясь остановить кровь. 

Артур изогнулся и подавился еще одним болезненным криком. Его лицо исказилось, и внутри Имса все перевернулось.

– Ш-ш-ш, – Имс успокаивающе коснулся лица Артура. – Все хорошо, с тобой все будет хорошо. – Он оглянулся на столпившихся вокруг людей. – Кто-нибудь вызовите скорую!

Раздался мужской крик, Имс поднял голову и увидел, как Мэри впилась зубами в шею метрдотеля. Посетители, удерживающие ее, в шоке отпрянули, и Мэри, радостно хохоча, дала деру.

– Этот сон лучший за последние недели! – ликующе воскликнула она и выбежала из ресторана. 

– Мэри... – Имс выругался про себя и повернулся к Артуру. – Она сумасшедшая, – пробормотал он, нервно улыбаясь. Подтянув руки Артура, он прижал их к ранам. – Боже, она сумасшедшая, но я понятия не имел, что она... – Глаза запекло, сдавило горло. – Прости меня, Артур.

Артур невидяще смотрел на него. Он уже побледнел, а когда начал кашлять, губы его окрасились красным. Он долго собирался с силами, и наконец произнес:

– Убей меня.

Имс похолодел.

– Что?..

– Господи, – проворчал Кобб, присоединяясь к ним. На обеих его щеках остались отметины от французского маникюра. – Я достал ее телефон, но чтобы его взломать, мне нужен Артур. – Нахмурив брови, он сжал его плечо. – Как думаешь, сможешь тут же вернуться?

Артур слабо кивнул.

– Сделай это.

Имс недоуменно переводил взгляд с одного на другого.

– О чем вы говорите?

Кобб сунул руку за пазуху и достал беретту. 

– Поторопись. – Он приставил пистолет ко лбу Артура.

До того, как он успел спустить крючок, Имс ринулся вперед и оттолкнул дуло прочь от своего раненного возлюбленного. 

– Какого черта ты делаешь? – воскликнул он.

– Бужу его, – пораженно ответил Кобб. – А ты что делаешь?

Он попробовал снова наставить на Артура пистолет, но Имс не позволил: зарычав, он со всей силы толкнул Кобба в плечо, и тот растянулся на полу. 

– Прекрати... Кем ты себя возомнил?

Поднявшись на колени, Кобб сердито смотрел на Имса. 

– Какого черта с тобой творится?

Имс закрыл собой дрожащего Артура, погладил лоб, словно стараясь стереть невидимый отпечаток, который оставило дуло пистолета. Артур глядел на него с мольбой, но Имс все еще был заперт внутри Сэма, и тот смотрел, как умирает его возлюбленный. 

– Он в порядке... скорая уже в пути, – отчаянно зашептал Имс. Он достал из кармана платок и вытер кровь, вытекавшую изо рта Артура. 

– С тобой все будет хорошо.

– Имс. – Кобб стал на ноги и снова направил на Артура пистолет. – У нас на это нет времени... просто отодвинься, чтобы я смог его застрелить. 

Имс заозирался по сторонам и заметил оброненный Мэри револьвер. Он схватил его и наставил на Кобба, вклиниваясь между ним и Артуром.

– Это ты отвали... свали нахрен, черт возьми! Я не позволю ему навредить!

Все присутствующие в ресторане, прятавшиеся за столами или пятившиеся к выходу, уставились на них. Кобб окинул их взглядом, словно ожидал, что сейчас что-то произойдет. 

– Успокойся, – приказал он Имсу, поднимая руку. – Просто успокойся, Имс. Где твой тотем?

Пот щипал глаза, палец соскальзывал с курка. 

– Мой что?

– Твой тотем, – повторил Кобб. – В прошлый раз я советовал тебе завести такой, помнишь? Где он?

Имс недоуменно посмотрел на него. Слова казались нелепицей и не имели никакого смысла. 

– Остановись, – взмолился он, руки тряслись от напряжения и необходимости держать взведенный пистолет. – Оставь его в покое. 

Кобб беспомощно зарычал, оглядывая посетителей. 

– Это все нереально! – выдал он, и десятки лиц резко повернулись к ним. – Это все сон... на самом деле он не умирает. Просто проверь свой тотем и поймешь!

– Ты... ты сумасшедший. – Его грудь тяжело вздымалась, пытаясь впустить в легкие хоть немного воздуха, но пульс зашкаливал, а все тело свело от внутренней борьбы.

– Пожалуйста, остановись. – Артур застонал и потянул его за руку, Имс скривился, но пистолет не опустил. 

– Помоги мне... я должен его спасти.

– Господи боже! – заорал Кобб. – Посмотри, через что ты заставляешь его проходить!

– Здесь ты пытаешься его...

– _Сэм!_

Имс повернулся, и встретился с умоляющим взглядом Артура. 

– Все в порядке, – выдохнул Артур, переплетая вместе их окровавленные пальцы. – Сэм, пожалуйста... положи пистолет.

– Артур... – Имса затрясло, всхлипнув, он откинул пистолет и сжал ладонь Артура обеими руками. – Прости меня, – зашептал он, по его щекам покатились слезы – Имс с горечью осознавал, что теряет Артура. – Боже, прос...

Кобб выстрелил, Имс почувствовал острую боль в шее. Пуля прошила горло, разрывая ткани. Он попытался вздохнуть, но вышло только отвратительное липкое бульканье. Схватившись за рану, Имс тяжело упал, погребая под собой Артура. Он дернулся и затрясся, кровь вытекала толчками, каким-то образом он чувствовал присутствие Мэри, как она упивается их трагедией. 

– Господи, – снова пробормотал Кобб, стоя над ними. Он вытер лоб и направил пистолет на Артура. – Поторопись.

Артур закрыл глаза, его пальцы ласково накрыли черные волосы Имса. Он успел сделать еще один вдох, затем Кобб выстрелил.

Имс вскинулся, услышав выстрел, потянулся, но было слишком поздно, голова Артура безвольно откатилась в сторону, открывая страшную темную рану. Он попробовал закричать, но из горла шла только кровь, все, что он мог, это вцепиться во все еще теплое тело, когда Кобб нацелил пистолет на него. 

– Вот поэтому я и просил тебя завести проклятый тотем, – сказал он и нажал на спусковой крючок. 

Имс распахнул глаза, но когда попробовал вздохнуть, горло сжалось, не пропуская воздух. Он покрутил головой, тупо глядя на полосатые обои и кедровую мебель. Он царапал шею и грудь, пытаясь заставить себя дышать, из глаз лились слезы, руки тряслись, и он никак не мог отделаться от обрушившегося на него чувства утраты.

Его коснулись сильные руки. Из предплечья что-то выдрали, и тут разум прояснился. Он вспомнил отель, работу, мужчину с потным лицом и Мэри, раскинувшись на кровати, она все еще спала. Он вспомнил, кем был.

– Имс, – раздался требовательный голос. – Успокойся, ты проснулся. Ты...

Имс вздернул голову вверх. Перед глазами на миг промелькнуло напряженное лицо Артура, но этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы пробудить воспоминания о сне, и он наконец-то смог сделать глубокий судорожный вдох. Легкие обожгло резким потоком воздуха. Не думая, он оттолкнул Артура и быстро вскочил на ноги, отступая.

– Имс...

Имс ринулся в ванную. Прижав трясущиеся руки к зеркалу и концентрируясь на каждом вдохе, он разглядывал свое отражение. Волосы были не черными, глаза не карими. Бледный, с покрасневшими глазами, совершенно разбитый, но на него из зеркала смотрел _Имс_.

– Блядь. – Предметы до сих пор расплывались по краям. Имс включил холодную воду и плеснул пару раз на лицо. Ванная комната приобрела более четкие очертания, и его личность немного прояснилась. Он потер глаза, и когда горло снова перехватило, он склонился над раковиной, пережидая приступ. – Блядь, – прошипел Имс, прижимаясь лбом к холодному искусственному мрамору. – _Блядь!_

В дверном проеме кто-то стоял. Имс знал, что это Артур, и стыд заклокотал в животе с такой силой, что подкатила тошнота. Попытавшись вспомнить, как все произошло, он испытал лишь омерзение из-за собственной неспособности сохранить контроль и замер неподвижно, надеясь, что Артур просто уйдет.

– Ты в порядке?

Голос прозвучал неуверенно. Артур тоже стоял неподвижно, но Имс чувствовал его напряжение; скорее всего, он переживал ту же остаточную травму от насильственной смерти во сне. Но еще было нечто, отчего по коже Имса поползли мурашки – сочувствие, которое частичка Имса рада была принять. Голос Артура звучал как голос обеспокоенного влюбленного человека, который не знал, как утешить своего возлюбленного. 

Имс тряхнул головой. Он все себе напридумывал, и от этого тянуло блевать.

– Я в порядке, – прохрипел он, его руки были еще слишком слабы, но силы хватило, чтобы выпрямиться. – Возвращайся и помоги Коббу.

– Ты уверен, что...

– Иди помоги Коббу, – отрезал Имс. Он подставил руки под все еще бегущую воду и снова плеснул на лицо, не заботясь, что облил рубашку. – Я в порядке.

Шаги возвестили об уходе. Имс прислушался: Артур сел в спальне, заверил клиента, что все под контролем и они скоро закончат. Только когда все стихло, Имс потянулся за полотенцем. 

Он был уверен, что за всю свою жизнь он еще ни разу так не позорился. 

Выйдя из ванной, он столкнулся с внимательным взглядом Эрика. Тот держал музыкальный плеер, сжимал обеими руками, словно готовую взорваться бомбу. 

– Вы в п…

– Ваша жена трахается с Сэмом Беррингтоном, – прервал его Имс, практически не испытывая неловкости от изменившегося лица Эрика. – Может, не только с ним. Они планируют убить вас на скачках, исполнитель – некий Майкл. А теперь если не возражаете, я хотел бы получить свою долю.

Эрик начал заикаться.

– Я... Боже, Сэм? – Он потер слезящиеся глаза. – Я должен был...

– Моя доля, – жестко повторил Имс.

– Что... ох. – Эрик через силу восстановил самообладание. – Точно. Одну секунду… Я должен проиграть это…

Имс взглянул на Кобба и скривился. Он принципиально не стал смотреть на Артура. 

– Живо!

– Хорошо, хорошо! – Эрик покосился на счетчик, и когда дошло до двадцати секунд, нажал на «плей». – Все здесь.

Эрик слишком долго укладывал плеер, с излишней аккуратностью, затем слишком медленно пересек комнату.

– А что насчет третьей вещи, о которой я просил узнать? – спросил он, роясь в спортивной сумке. – Тайный счет Мэри…

– Они все еще работают над этим.

Эрик остановился и глянул с недоверием.

– Тогда, может, я отдам вам деньги, когда мистер Кобб скажет…

– Я выполнил свою часть, – настаивал Имс, придвигаясь ближе. – Я хочу получить свои деньги.

– А откуда мне знать? Почему вы проснулись раньше? – Эрик утер со лба пот. – Что там произошло?

Тут и без того истончившееся терпение Имса закончилось. Он отпихнул Эрика и сунул руку в баул, достал мужскую косметичку, которую теребил клиент. Заглянув внутрь и обнаружив там скрученные в рулончики купюры, сунул ее подмышку. 

– Спасибо, мистер Маршалл, – сухо поблагодарил он, направляясь к двери.

Зашипел ПЭСИВ, и, стоило Имсу поравняться с креслом Кобба, в него вцепилась рука. Имс вздрогнул и, не удержавшись, оглянулся.

Кобб прожигал его взглядом.

– Какого черта там произошло?

Позади них, издав тихий вздох, проснулся Артур, но на него Имс обернуться уже не смог. 

– Вы добыли информацию? – спросил он.

– Да, насилу.

– Тогда не о чем говорить. – Имс вырвал руку и выдавил скупую улыбку. – Если я тебе понадоблюсь, ты знаешь, как меня найти, – сказал он и двинулся к двери.

Кобб опешил:

– Погоди… Я хочу об этом поговорить…

– Все в порядке, – вмешался Артур. – Пусть идет.

Имс вздрогнул, распахивая дверь, и… сбежал.  
Он отправился в свой номер. Принял душ, переоделся и пересчитал деньги, но неприятный образ никак не шел у него из головы. Через полчаса после успешного извлечения он снова сидел в баре, развалившись на стуле и намереваясь надраться до невменяемого состояния.

Он отлично справлялся с поставленной задачей, когда сзади к нему кто-то подошел.

– Имс.

Имс тяжело выдохнул в свой стакан. 

– Сейчас ты последний, с кем я хотел бы разговаривать, – проворчал он.

Артур занял соседний стул.

– Радуйся, что это я, а не Дом, – произнес он. – Убедить его не искать тебя было адски сложно. 

Имс скривился, признавая, что, в конце концов, Артур, возможно, меньшее из зол. 

– Так что тебе нужно? – спросил он, не отрывая взгляда от барной стойки. 

– Разве это не очевидно? – Артур наклонился к нему. – Я хочу знать, что там произошло.

От его низкого голоса, раздавшегося прямо над ухом, Имса затопили противоречивые эмоции. Сон был далеко позади, однако Сэм дал о себе знать, напоминая о тех мимолетных, но красочных мгновеньях, когда он был влюблен в своего прекрасного официанта. И хотя часть его трепетала от восторга, Имс знал, что чувство нереально, и это пугало.

Он сделал еще один глоток.

– Не знаю, что тебе сказать, – угрюмо признался он. – Попробуй спросить завтра.

Артур вздохнул.

– Из-за тебя меня убили, и ты почти провалил работу, – заметил он. – Думаю, ты задолжал мне объяснение.

– Разве я не предупреждал, что не стоит мне доверять? Теперь ты знаешь почему.

– Значит, ты действительно был словно одна из ее проекций. – Артур тихо фыркнул. – Надо было завести тотем, как говорил тебе Дом, и ничего бы не случилось. 

Имс насупился и постучал стаканом по стойке, привлекая внимание бармена.  
– Он бы не помог, – пробормотал он.

– Но тотемы…

– Мне он не поможет, – огрызнулся Имс. Когда бармен подошел ближе, вопросительно приподнимая брови, Имс пододвинул к нему стакан, и тот неохотно наполнил его. – Чертов Кобб и его чертовы тотемы. Когда я захожу так далеко, я не помню, что такое тотем, не говоря уже о том, как он работает. – Он сделал еще один длинный глоток. – Чертовски идиотская идея.

Артур ничего не ответил, и тут Имс сделал ошибку – посмотрел на него. Это был первый раз, когда он действительно посмотрел на него после сна, и вид Артура, безмятежно сидящего за барной стойкой, неожиданно вызвал острую вспышку облегчения. С задумчиво приподнятой бровью и в раздражающе чистеньком жилете, но он был живым. У Имса сбилось дыхание, он не мог оторвать глаз. 

Артур начал говорить, нахмурился, но затем попробовал снова:

– И часто так случается, с имитацией?

– Нет. – Стыд выжег радость. – Нет, едва ли. – Надеясь, что объяснения помогут избавиться от последствий, или, по крайней мере, Артур от него отстанет, Имс заказал еще выпить, для храбрости, и развернулся к нему. – Мэри осознавала, что спит. Возможно, это ее естественная особенность или она уже использовала ПЭСИВ, но когда я подал ей идею, что Сэм ей изменяет, она решила ее развить. Может, я задел ее подсознательный страх, что он ее бросит, не знаю.

Имс пропустил волосы сквозь пальцы. 

– Как я тебе уже говорил – слишком много пустого пространства. Если бы я был более осторожен, то бы смог удержать контроль, но я не ожидал, что ее мысли будут настолько конкретными. И настолько… – Он глянул мельком на Артура и тут же отвернулся, пока назойливые чувства не привели к очередной беде. – Настолько сильными. Так что давай, можешь напомнить о своих предупреждениях, если хочешь.

Артур сел ровнее.

– Это я виноват.

Не поднимая взгляда, Имс покрутил стакан.

– Ты не виноват.

– Я привлек к себе внимание, стал ее целью, – продолжил Артур. – Я дал ей слишком много поводов, а ты…

Наконец-то его озарило. Имс вздрогнул, когда Артур резко выдохнул с недоверчивым изумлением: 

– Ты правда думал, что у нас с тобой интрижка, да?

Имс с трудом сглотнул.

– Это не смешно, – пробормотал он.

– Ты даже… – Артур побарабанил пальцами по стойке. – Ты _все еще_?..

– Все еще _что_?

Артур поерзал на своем стуле и потер рот, словно желающий поделиться секретом школьник. 

– Ты все еще влюблен в меня?

Имс сгорбил плечи, его тошнило от унижения, хотелось упасть замертво. 

– Где-то через час это выветрится. 

Заинтригованный, Артур распахнул глаза. Он снова попытался что-то спросить, но остановился: веселье постепенно сходило на нет. 

– О. – На смену восторгу пришло замешательство, когда до Артура наконец дошло, насколько Имс был серьезен.

– О, хм… понятно. Тогда, наверно, мне лучше уйти.

Имс снова взглянул на него. Щеки Артура чуть покраснели, глаза неловко смотрели в пол. Создавалось впечатление, будто они расстаются, и Имс ненавидел это чувство – а потом возненавидел себя за эту ненависть. 

– Блядь, – он потряс головой и пододвинул наполовину полный стакан Артуру. – На, выпей.

Артур смерил стакан подозрительным взглядом, но, взяв в руку, опрокинул, словно бокал шампанского. Проглотив жидкость, он скривился и закашлялся. 

– Боже, что ты пьешь?

– Неплохо, правда? – усмехнулся Имс. Ему стало легче. – Давай закажем тебе еще порцию. – Он махнул бармену.

– Мгх, нет. – Артур вернул стакан и заказал себе пиво. Он крутил в руках бокал, явно не зная, как продолжить разговор. Им двоим было бы проще, если бы Артур ушел и оставил Имса осуществлять изначальный план, но в его неловкости было что-то притягательное. Имс не мог себя заставить прогнать его.

– И что ты собираешься говорить Коббу? – спросил Имс.

– Не знаю. А что ты хочешь, чтобы я ему сказал?

Имс грустно улыбнулся:

– Думаю это неважно, я уже и так облажался по полной. Если хочешь, можешь рассказать, что я влюбился в тебя еще до погружения.

Артур подавился пивом.

– Да ладно!

– О да, – протянул Имс. – Перед тобой не устоять. У меня не было шанса, не говоря уже о бедняге Сэме.

Артур потряс головой.

– Должно быть, все дело в моих милых ямочках.

Имс приподнял бровь, и когда Артур заулыбался во весь рот, не смог сдержать смеха.

– Наверно, – согласился он, и Артур рассмеялся вместе с ним. Звук его смеха теплом разлился у Имса в груди, заставляя задаться вопросом: имеет ли значение, откуда взялось это чувство.

– Кобб захочет работать с тобой снова, – заверил Артур. – Что бы ни случилось, мы добыли все необходимое, и ты все еще единственный имитатор, который может работать вслепую. Это дорогого стоит.

– Я знаю, что захочет. – Имс ухмыльнулся. – Слышал, у Кобба тоже была парочка провалов. – Он посмотрел на Артура в поисках подтверждения и получил в ответ еще одну усмешку.

– Я присутствовал при каждом.

Полчаса спустя они вместе покинули бар. К тому времени Имс был пьян и доволен и вовсе не стыдился, что висит у Артура на плече. 

– По крайней мере, удостоверюсь, что ты добрался до своего номера, – сказал Артур, когда они пересекали холл. 

– Я не настолько пьяный, – буркнул Имс. – Я все еще в состоянии нажать на кнопку и вставить ключ.

Двери находившегося в некотором отдалении лифта разъехались, и из него вынеслась до боли знакомая блондинка в черном платье. Пульс забухал у Имса в ушах, стоило ему встретиться с Мэри взглядом. Она плакала, но следы слез скрывал свеженаложенный макияж. Мэри потерпела поражение, но была готова нанести ответный удар. В руке она сжимала маленькую черную сумочку.

– Вот черт, – выдохнул Имс.

– Просто продолжай идти, – прошипел Артур ему на ухо.

Мэри странно посмотрела на Имса, но только заметив Артура, к ней пришло узнавание. Стоило им пройти мимо, она остановилась как вкопанная и развернулась, прожигая их спины взглядом. Секунду спустя Имс услышал, как вслед за ними цокают ее каблучки.

– Простите, – окликнула она.

– Продолжай идти, – повторил Артур, и Имс почувствовал, как он напрягся.

Мэри ускорилась.

– Эй…

Она зацепила ногтями локоть Имса, и тот запаниковал. Он схватил Артура за руку и побежал, распугивая туристов по пути к лифту. 

– Эй! – крикнула Мэри и словно в плохом ужастике погналась за ними.

Имс пронесся по холлу, крепко стискивая руку Артура, и буквально напрыгнул на кнопку лифта. Он тяжело дышал, смущенный своим иррациональным страхом, пока не увидел отражение Мэри в дверях лифта… она все еще сжимала свою сумочку. Глядя в ее расширившиеся глаза, Имс был уверен, что в любой момент она может выхватить пистолет и застрелить их обоих.

Раздался тихий звон, и Имс через разъезжающиеся двери втащил Артура в лифт. Он слышал, как протестует Артур, но сейчас единственной мыслью было защитить. Он толкнул Артура в угол, закрывая своим телом, и несколько раз надавил на кнопку своего этажа, а затем на закрывание дверей.

– Подождите! – продолжала завывать Мэри, но к тому моменту, как она добралась до лифта, двери уже почти закрылись, и все, что ей оставалось, это колотить по ним. – Сукин ты сын, я все еще сплю?..

Двери закрылись, и на смену злым ругательствам Мэри пришла легкая музыка. Имс стоял не шевелясь, пока лифт не начал ползти вверх, но даже тогда он не смог нормально вздохнуть. 

– Черт-те что, – пробормотал он.

Артур так и был зажат в углу. Он приподнял брови, пытаясь выглядеть не впечатленным героической прытью Имса, но тот заметил, как он осторожно потирает живот.

– Наверное, не самая лучшая идея – останавливаться в одном отеле с целью, – заметил Артур.

– Бывали у меня идеи и похуже, – отозвался Имс.

Одна такая идея как раз забилась в подкорке, когда он взглянул на Артура. Они оба тяжело дышали, но, несмотря на их близость, Артур не возражал и не пытался его оттолкнуть. Сказать по правде, он выглядел вполне довольным, наблюдая, как цифры сменяют друг друга по мере того, как лифт поднимал их на нужный этаж. От Артура исходило тепло, коленом он вжимался Имсу в бедро, выбившаяся из укладки прядь завлекательно свисала над ухом. 

Имс протянул руку и, заправив прядку, испытал дежавю. Артур проследил за его жестом глазами, не двигаясь с места, и когда Имс закончил, слегка наклонил голову:

– Все еще?..

Имс скользнул рукой за ворот его рубашки, большим пальцем потерев место невидимой раны. 

– Все еще колет?

– Слегка.

Прикрыв веки, Имс убрал руку, пробежавшись напоследок кончиками пальцев по шву жилетки.

– Слегка, – эхом откликнулся он.

Артур снова попробовал наблюдать за ним, тихо и с любопытством. Когда Имс встретился с ним взглядом, в его глазах горел тот же интерес, который появился, когда они прояснили их пикантную ситуацию. Артур поерзал между стеной и Имсом, двигая колено выше по внутренней поверхности его бедра. Это было неожиданно. По телу Имса пробежала дрожь, и он тихо втянул в себя воздух.

Лифт достиг их этажа. Раздалась трель, открылись двери, но ни один из них не обратил внимания.

– Не дразни меня, – предупредил Имс.

Артур продел два пальца в шлевки на брюках Имса и потянул на себя. 

– И не собираюсь.

Имс понимал, что должен сопротивляться, но не смог. Было так чертовски здорово прижиматься к крепкому телу Артура, и стало еще лучше, когда его рта коснулись горячие губы. После целого часа попыток избавиться от ложных воспоминаний накрывшая Имса волна удовольствия ошеломила, и он жадно углубил поцелуй, вжимаясь в Артура и посасывая его губы. Имс скучал по трепету впервые осознанного и взаимного влечения, и теперь упивался им.

Артур расслабленно прислонился к стене, приглашая, однако у Имса появились на его счет некоторые сомнения. Сначала он решил, что все выдумал, что вспоминает темпераментного и пластичного официанта из воображения Мэри, но постепенно понял, чего добивался Артур. С тихим стоном Имс отпрянул. 

– Ты меня используешь, – задыхаясь, упрекнул он.

Артур состроил гримасу:

– Вовсе нет.

Двери лифта начали закрываться, и Имс быстро просунул между ними руку, заставляя вновь разъехаться. Он продолжал рассматривать Артура, который наконец-то принял виноватый вид. Имс знал, что прав, борьба шла на задворках его сознания. 

– Когда-нибудь целовался с любящим тебя человеком? – спросил он.

– Что? – нахмурился Артур. – Я не мальчик... у меня были отношения.

Двери попытались съехаться снова, и Имс вытащил Артура из лифта, чтобы не вступать с ними в очередную схватку.

– Я спрашивал не об этом, – произнес он, и, не отходя далеко, прижал Артура к ближайшей стенке и снова поцеловал. Как только Имс закрыл глаза, фантазия взяла верх. Одной рукой оглаживая загривок Артура, а другой вцепившись в бедро, он поймал его в ловушку своего тела и настойчивого рта. Имс позволил себе поверить, что Артур центр его вселенной, его грязный секрет, приз, который он выиграл с невероятным трудом. Стон, вырвавшийся из его дрожащих губ, прозвучал подобно молитве.

Артур вздрогнул под ним и практически растаял. Поначалу он старался не поддаться, но у Имса имелись все необходимые рычаги, и он был хозяином положения. Артуру ничего не оставалось, как вцепиться Имсу в рубашку и наслаждаться вниманием, чем он, кажется, и занимался с огромным энтузиазмом. 

– Ты этого хотел? – прошипел Имс. Артур откинул голову, и Имс начал целовать его шею, прослеживая языком линии мышц. – Хотел узнать, правду ли я говорю?

– Стой, – выдохнул Артур. – Мы не можем заняться этим тут...

Имс скользнул рукой по слаксам Артура, накрыв ладонью растущую выпуклость. Под его рукой она налилась еще сильнее, тяжелое дыхание Артура обожгло висок. Его собственный член в ответ запульсировал, сводя с ума.

– Спорим, тебе интересно, – выдохнул Имс, – любил ли тебя кто-нибудь так сильно, как сейчас люблю я.

– Н... нет. – Артур толкнул его в плечи, но его тело отзывалось на ласку, выгибалось под медленными уверенными поглаживаниями Имса. – Я не этого хочу.

Имс заткнул его еще одним глубоким поцелуем. Пульс стучал во всем теле, пока не разболелась голова и не закололо кончики пальцев. Происходящее казалось практически нереальным. Зарычав, Имс толчком раздвинул Артуру колени и устроился между, вжимаясь в него всем телом, чувствуя его напряженный член своим. 

– Каково это? – спросил он звенящим голосом.

– Нет, постой, – еще раз попробовал Артур, пытаясь создать какое-то расстояние между их ртами, но Имс все еще крепко держал его за шею. – Мы посреди коридора!

Имс сделал вид, что не услышал. 

– Тебе нравится? Хочешь почувствовать, каково это? – Он двинул бедрами навстречу, испытывая трепет и отвращение от того, как Артур извивался под ним. – Хочешь узнать, каково это, когда в тебе сидит незнакомец?

– Что?.. – Артур ахнул, когда Имс притерся к нему, но потом вновь оттолкнул с новой силой. – Имс, прекрати. Это не то, чего я...

– Я тебе покажу, – прорычал Имс и резко отпрянул назад. Он пошатнулся, но, восстановив равновесие, схватил Артура за руку и потянул по коридору в свой номер. – Хочешь узнать, что там произошло? Я покажу.

Артур нахмурил брови, и когда Имс остановился, чтобы нащупать ключ-карту, высвободил руку.  
– Я не хочу ничем заниматься, если ты все еще не в себе, – произнес он, стараясь придать голосу жесткости, несмотря на покрасневшие уши и вставшие домиком брюки. Таким его хотелось еще больше.

– Нет, хочешь. – Имс распахнул дверь и затащил его внутрь. – В этом вся соль, так?

– Не так! – Артур вновь пытался вырваться из его хватки, но при этом продолжал развязывать галстук, следуя за Имсом к кровати. – Возможно, это была ошибка. Не стоило так себя вести.

Имс избавился от туфель и носков. 

– Значит, ты собираешься вернуться к себе в номер? – поинтересовался он. Затем развернулся к Артуру и принялся расстегивать его жилет. – Подрочить и баиньки?  
Артур вздохнул и, когда Имсу поддалась последняя пуговица, отбросил его руки прочь и начал расстегивать ему рубашку. 

– Я пытаюсь проявить чуточку уважения, – буднично произнес он. – Чтобы, проснувшись завтра утром, ты не думал, что я воспользовался твоим состоянием. 

– Но ты им пользуешься, – возразил Имс. Он принялся расстегивать рубашку Артура снизу вверх, так что, столкнувшись посередине, они поменяли руки. 

– Ты знал, что я не смогу тебе отказать. – Он накрыл пальцами голый живот Артура и нежно провел рукой до пояса брюк. 

Мышцы дрогнули под кончиками пальцев. 

– Имс.

– Все хорошо. – Имс вжикнул молнией и придвинулся ближе. – Я вроде как тоже хочу воспользоваться тобой. 

Имс толкнул Артура в грудь, тот ударился ногами о матрас и непроизвольно сел. Опустившись на колени, Имс стянул с Артура ботинки и носки, запустил пальцы за пояс брюк. 

Когда Имс потянул брюки вниз, Артур скорчил гримасу, но послушно приподнял бедра. Стоило избавить Артура от штанов, как он скинул с себя рубашку вместе с жилеткой и отшвырнул их с кровати. 

– Если будешь завтра сожалеть, – пробормотал он, – я не извинюсь.

– Помолчи. – Имс провел руками по внутренней стороне бедер Артура, разминая мышцы раскрытой ладонью. Ему больше не требовалось насильно разводить колени Артура – тот дышал все чаще по мере того, как рука Имса придвигалась все ближе к его паху. С тихим бормотанием Имс наклонился, проводя губами по скрытому тканью члену. 

Веки Артура дрогнули, он со свистом вдохнул. Увидев, как Артур набирает в грудь воздух, Имс испугался услышать очередной остроумный ответ и, проведя языком до головки, накрыл ее мокрым, посасывающим поцелуем – это помогло заткнуть Артура. Имс устал от болтовни, устал раздумывать, чем они сейчас занимаются. Все, что ему было нужно, это сбросить напряжение, навсегда выкинуть из головы последние крупицы сна. Он повторял это про себя снова и снова, пока рылся в лежащем рядом с кроватью чемодане, и жестом показывал Артуру подвинуться. 

У него оставалось два презерватива и полтюбика любриканта. Имс зажал их зубами, сдернул с себя остатки одежды и выпрямился. К тому времени Артур перебрался ближе к изголовью кровати и лежал, приподнявшись на локтях. И смотрел смущенно и зло. Его жесткий взгляд, слишком гордо вздернутый подбородок и особенно напряженное стройное тело, вытянувшееся в неохотном приглашении, подняли новую волну возбуждения у не менее напряженного Имса. Дерзкий, пылкий, чувственный Артур изо всех сил старался скрыть, как сильно хочет то, что Имс – что Сэм – готов был ему предложить.

Имс бросил резинки и смазку. Забравшись на кровать, он пополз вверх по телу Артура, позволяя строгому, но втайне обескураженному выражению его лица сильнее разжечь и без того закипающую в крови страсть. Поцелуй вышел неторопливым и собственническим. Хоть в этот раз Артура и не застали врасплох, тем не менее он не устоял перед интимностью момента. Артур обвил руки вокруг плеч Имса, и они вместе упали на матрас. 

– Что бы ты ни делал, – пробормотал Имс, – не называй меня Сэмом.

Они терлись друг о друга телами, голая кожа и шорох ткани между ними. Имс уже был нереально пьян, но его поразило, насколько Артур был талантливым актером: его резкое дыхание, и как он отвечал на каждый поцелуй с настоящей страстью. Ему не хватало убедительности официанта, но он охотно притворялся, и Имс с радостью ему отдавался.

Оторвавшись от Артура, Имс потянулся за презервативами и смазкой. Как только он раскатал латекс, Артур сжал пальцы вокруг члена и начал согревать смазку медленными, восхитительными движениями. Имс зашипел, выгибаясь навстречу его руке, но Артур слишком быстро – на вкус Имса – сдался, и, скинув белье, перевернулся на живот.

Имс смог оценить его прекрасную спину. Целуя ее между лопаток, он смазал два пальца любрикантом и ловко ввел их внутрь. Артур резко втянул воздух, но его тело быстро приняло Имса: мышцы расслабились под ласкающими пальцами, которые постепенно проникали все глубже.

Очень скоро Артур содрогнулся и повернул голову в сторону.

– Достаточно, – выдохнул он и поднялся на колени.

Имс поцеловал Артура в шею и пристроился сзади. Тело словно гудело в предвкушении, он втиснул головку члена в горячую плоть и перестал дышать. Артур был тугим, но очень жарким, и Имс не сдержался, вошел одним толчком.

Артур застонал, мышцы сжались вокруг члена, словно поощряя. Зарычав, Имс вышел, и въехал снова на всю длину. Ощущения были восхитительные, но самым будоражащим оказалось другое: Имс внезапно осознал, что Артур был вовсе не таким, как во сне. С каждым размеренным толчком он убеждался в этом все больше – его Артур оказался более сдержанным, чем в воображении Мэри, двигаясь навстречу толчкам Имса ровно настолько, чтобы соприкасаться бедрами. Вместо того чтобы поддаться безумию, он положился на Имса, веря, что тот сдержит слово.

Такого Имс совсем не ожидал, он был настолько благодарен, что чуть не потерял контроль. Но он хотел убедиться, знать наверняка. Поэтому без предупреждения он вышел из Артура, схватил его за талию и оттащил от спинки кровати.

Артур вскрикнул, потеряв равновесие, и упал лицом в подушки.

– Черт... Имс, что ты...

Имс подсунул руку под бедро Артура и потянул, перекатывая его на спину – вырвав еще один удивленный звук. Не дожидаясь, пока Артур устроится, согнув ему колени, он вновь скользнул внутрь.

– Имс… – Артур сорвался на низкий стон, когда Имс возобновил свои мерные толчки. Его лицо исказилось от непонимания и недовольства, однако это делало его еще большим Артуром, поощряя Имса вбиваться сильнее. Наконец Артур нашел за что ухватиться: закинув руки за голову, он нащупал ручку на краю матраса, пока Имс уверенно двигался в нем, не ускоряя темп.

Артур был потрясающим. Сейчас, оказавшись лицом к лицу, он старался выглядеть безучастным, но с каждым толчком он вздрагивал, наслаждаясь сдержанной страстью человека, который его действительно любил. Сквозь его сжатые зубы прорывалось бессвязное бормотание. Чем сильнее Артур старался скрыть свое удовольствие, тем больше Имс хотел его увидеть. Зарычав, он отпрянул.

– Блядь, Имс, – простонал Артур и пнул Имса, когда тот отвернулся. – Какого черта с тобой творится?

Имс оказался рядом, сжимая в руке второй презерватив в уже надорванной упаковке.

– Не двигайся, – пробурчал он и прижал бедра Артура к кровати, чтобы натянуть на него резинку.

Артур попытался вывернуться.

– Что ты делаешь?

Имс накрыл его своим телом и жестко поцеловал. Для человека, которого все достало, Артур слишком рьяно ответил на поцелуй. Притянув Имса за плечи, он начал тереться о его бедра, пытаясь заставить того снова войти в отчаянно нуждающееся тело. Тихо промычав, Имс уступил: он откинулся назад и опустился на напряженный член Артура.

Артур резко выдохнул. Стиснув зубы, он вжался в матрас, борясь с приближающимся оргазмом. Напряжение на его лице опьяняло; не дав ему прийти в себя, Имс приподнялся и снова опустился.

– О господи... стой, – Артур утопил пятки в матрас и зажмурился. Мышцы его живота восхитительно напряглись, пока он пытался совладать с собой.

– Я не могу, – выдохнул Имс. Ощущения от твердого и горячего члена Артура внутри настолько разнились с внедренными в его мозг, что Имс содрогнулся от жгучего облегчения. Удовольствие, которое он испытывал, яростно скача на Артуре, принадлежало только ему, оно кипело, обжигая своей чистотой, и Имс не мог остановиться.

– Давай, Артур...

Артур зарычал, вздернув губу и обнажая зубы, и стиснул ладонями бедра Имса. С неожиданной силой уперся пятками и чуть ли не сбросил Имса. У того побелело перед глазами, а потом Артур снова продолжил вбиваться в него. Желание взяло верх, и Артур рывком сел, тяжело дыша, обливаясь потом и с трудом шипя проклятья. Их движения стали беспорядочными, Имс пытался держать темп, но силы были на исходе, ноги устали, он склонился вниз, подстраиваясь под движения Артура.

Это, похоже, свело Артура с ума. С рыком более подходящим животному, нежели человеку он схватил Имса под колени и толкнул со всей силы, опрокидывая. Имс, вцепившись в покрывала, перекатился на спину, его плечи оказались за пределами кровати и ему пришлось обвить Артура ногами, чтобы не съехать окончательно.

– Артур...

Артур вбивался в него, обхватив его талию руками. Имс пробовал вывернуться или поменять позицию, но Артур не позволял, вознамерившись оттрахать его до потери сознания без всяких проволочек.

– Артур! – выдохнул Имс, изгибаясь; его почти сложило пополам, когда Артур наклонился и поцеловал, стукнувшись зубами. Имс застонал, выгибаясь. Неудобно балансируя, он ответил на поцелуй со всем пылом, цепляясь Артуру за спину и сметая все сознательные мысли.

Артур кончил, прерывисто и рвано вскрикивая в рот Имса; его бедра беспомощно содрогались. От его последнего резкого толчка Имс разлетелся на кусочки. Он уткнулся Артуру в плечо, пережидая, пока сумасшедший оргазм опустошит его измученное тело. Они сползали. Имс ощутил блаженную невесомость, а затем понял, что сейчас они скатятся. Он вцепился в простыни, но было слишком поздно: все еще постанывая после оргазма, Имс съехал с члена Артура и с кровати.

Он с грохотом приземлился на пол, Артур, пораженно вскрикнув, упал сверху. Они тяжело дышали в унисон, неудобно развалившись, но подвинуться не было сил. Имс не возражал. Пока смешивался их пот, Имс наслаждался последними мгновеньями эйфории, бесстыдно гладя кожу Артура, вдыхая его запах. Волшебное чувство, и все это было его.  
В животе что-то скрутило. Имс обмяк, ненавидя это за порушенный момент, но причина была настолько абсурдной, что он не выдержал и рассмеялся.

Артур замычал и вытянул свои уставшие конечности.

– Что?

– Чувствую себя отвратительно, – произнес Имс, перекатываясь на спину. – Я только что изменил Мэри.

Артур сел на кровати и уставился на него; глядя на его ошарашенный вид, Имс снова рассмеялся. Однако вскоре Артур тоже нашел это забавным и хихикал, пока они устало целовались.

Следующим утром Имс проснулся голым и в одиночестве. Дальняя сторона кровати уже давно остыла, и только по едва уловимому запаху волос на подушке можно было догадаться, что ее кто-то занимал. Имс застонал, потирая многострадальные бедра, и попытался восстановить в памяти события минувшего вечера.

Его прервала тихая трель мобильного телефона. Имс свесился с края кровати и выудил устройство из брошенных на полу штанов. В телефоне было одно текстовое сообщение, отправленное с неизвестного номера, всего два слова.

«Все еще?»

Имс сделал страшное лицо, но, набирая ответ, он улыбался.

– Иди… на хуй…

И отправил сообщение.

Телефон спросил, хочет ли он сохранить номер, и Имс нажал «да».


End file.
